El Apocalipsis de la Decimotercera
by milly loca
Summary: Ella estaba condenada a dormir por 100 años por culpa de un poder maligno que estaba dentro de ella, pero conoció el amor una vez en un sueño. (Para el Foro "Yo Amo Heltalia ¿Y tu?")


_**El presente Fic participa del reto especial "Otro Era hace una vez…" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?"**_

 _ **Cuento usado: La Bella Durmiente.**_

 _ **Personajes usados: Nyo Polonia y Bulgaria.**_

 _ **El apocalipsis de la Decimotercera.**_

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino lejano un rey y una reina dieron a luz a una hermosa hija, todos fueron invitados a la fiesta por su nacimiento sobre todo doce hadas, pero esta niña tenía algo malo, y es que ella tenía un poder oscuro que en determinado tiempo podría descontrolarse y sin más destruir todo lo que hubiera a su paso, para prevenir todo esto las doce hadas la bendijeron con una virtud cada una tales como la belleza, la amabilidad, Etc, pero hubo una decimotercera hada que temiendo que el poder de esta niña no pudiera ser controlado en vez de bendecirla la maldijo con una terrible maldición.

-A la edad de 15 años ella morirá-Dijo provocando el miedo de los reyes, padres de la niña.

Pero como aún quedaba una de las doce hadas que aún no le había dado su bendición a la princesa, ella revirtió la maldición.

-No morirás sino que 100 años dormirás y así tu poder no haz de liberar-Dijo el hada de esta forma y así la niña se pudo salvar de la muerte.

Pasaron los años y la princesa creció en gracia y belleza, era amable y caritativa con todos, mas aparte conocía lo que era ella misma y el destino que le esperaba, por lo que antes de que ella cumpliera la edad de 15 años rodearon el castillo con un profundo bosque de espinas y cuando la princesa Felka cayó en su profundo sueño nadie podía acercarse o entrar a ese castillo quienes lo intentaban no podían salir jamás, pero hubo una excepción a esa regla y aquí la van a conocer.

 _ **Algún tiempo después.**_

El joven príncipe Dimitri estaba durmiendo y soñó algo muy peculiar, estaba en un bosque y que en medio de este estaba una muy hermosa chica, sus ropas eras de color blanco con rosa y tenía una corona de flores en su cabello rubio. Él se acercó a ella y ella lo miro con un brillo en su mirada.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

-Soy la princesa Felka Lukasiewikczs-Hizo una reverencia de respeto ante él.

-Mucho gusto majestad, yo soy el príncipe Dimitri Petrov-Hizo lo mismo que ella.

En ese momento ambos se miraron y sin poder evitarlo un amor nació entre ellos, cada noche cuando Dimitri se iba a dormir la miraba y pasaba su noche con ella, sus noches eran llenas de amor y afecto, pero Dimitri no podía aguantar el estar sin ella y aunque cada noche la miraba en sus sueños y estaba con ella, tarde o temprano iba a despertar y ya no la vería hasta la siguiente noche.

Por lo que averiguando el paradero de su amada princesa se dispuso a ir en su búsqueda, el camino fue largo y algo peligroso hasta que un día logro ver el castillo rodeado por el bosque de espinas.

Mientras que el joven príncipe iba en camino y entraba al bosque de espinas Felka esperaba en su torre durmiendo plácidamente, ajena a que el hombre que conoció por medio de sus sueños estaba en el castillo dispuesto a despertarla y estar con ella siempre, pero ella solo esperaba en su letargo.

Finalmente Dimitri llego a la cima de la torre y cuando la vio acostada en su cama tan tranquila la beso, y en ese instante el hechizo se rompió en Felka.

-¿Dimitri?-Pregunto ella cuando abrió un poco los ojos, de los cuales salían pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Soy yo, y finalmente podremos estar juntos-Dijo el secando sus lágrimas y abrazándola con amor.

-Mi amado a quien he esperado, ahora a mí a "La Bella Durmiente"-Susurro con una leve sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo, cuando de repente lo empujo lejos de ella-¡Ya mátame!-Grito mientras un lado de su rostro se deformaba un poco.

Dimitri solo se quedó petrificado de la sorpresa mirando como el cuerpo de su amada se deformaba de forma horrible mientras le rogaba que la matara, el simplemente no podía matar a la persona que amaba, por lo que la tomo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto aterrada intentando separarse de el-¡Puedo herirte!

-No lo harás-Le dijo de forma dulce y la beso una vez más-Y no me voy a separar nunca de ti ni tú de mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-En ese momento Dimitri corrió y salto por la ventana, entonces ella lo entendió y abrazándose a él sonrió-Te amo-Susurro.

-Yo también te amo-Le devolvió Dimitri sonriendo igual y aferrándose a ella.

Cuando tocaron el suelo ambos cayeron en el sueño eterno de la muerte, y ahora nunca se iban a separar, ya que se entregaron al "Mundo de los Sueños" donde siempre podrían estar juntos.


End file.
